


Football Game and Nachos

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [14]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Football Game and Nachos

"Excited for the superbowl?" Sonny asked Will who was dumping a bag of chips into a bowl. 

"Not as much as I would if the Bears were in it. But yeah. It’s always fun to watch."

"Gabi couldn’t get out of here fast enough," Sonny laughed, spooning salsa out of the jar and into a dish.

"I thought she’d at least want to say hi to Rafe," Will chuckled as there was a knock on the door. "Speaking of," Will muttered and went to open the door. "T, hi," Will greeted. "I thought you were Rafe."

"Should I be insulted?" T joked, walking into the apartment and immediately walked over to Sonny in the kitchen and popped a chip with salsa into his mouth.

"That’s it!" Sonny reprimanded, pulling the bowls away from T. "No more until Rafe and Lucas get here."

"Got it, boss." He plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. 

"Make yourself at home," Will said sarcastically and T grinned at him. 

Sonny was pulling soda bottles out of the fridge when there was another knock on the door. This time it really was Rafe, Lucas right behind him.

"Hi. Come in." Will stepped aside to let them in and hugged Lucas once he’d shut the door.

"Where’s the baby?" Lucas asked, looking around.

"Is that really only why you’re here? I see how it is," Will joked. 

Sonny smirked and answered, “Gabi couldn’t get out of here fast enough with her. Sorry, Rafe. I guess even seeing you couldn’t keep her from not wanting anything to do with the Superbowl.”

"Eh. It’s fine. I’m only slightly offended," Rafe grinned, sitting down on the couch.

Will chuckled and sat down on the couch next to Rafe. Lucas grabbed the chair from the desk and pulled over to the side of the couch, so he was sitting next to Will. He pulled out his phone to show Rafe and Lucas pictures of Ari while Sonny and T brought over the chips, salsa, finger sandwiches they’d picked up from the Pub, and the bottles of soda. 

Will put his phone away and helped spread the food out on the coffee table in front of the couch. When Sonny had brought over paper plates, plastic silverware, and napkins, he sat down on the floor in front of the couch. He leaned his back against Will’s legs and Will automatically ran his fingers through the top of Sonny’s hair. 

"You guys really didn’t have to have a Superbowl party," Rafe said. "The Bears aren’t even in it."

"We don’t watch too much other than baby stuff," Will answered. "It’s a nice break and Gabi offered."


End file.
